dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Prize Pavilion
is a building structure which plays an important part in the Arcane Pentournament and Roar of the Rift Events. During the Events, Rings and Magic were collected by doing normal park activities. The Rings and Magic can be used at the for prizes based on the amount. The 's infobox has a reset timer that indicates when more Rings and Magic were available to be collected by players. Upon selecting the , the options for "Prizes", "House Info", "Buy", "Help' and "Info" were displayed. The "Help" Menu provides detailed information on the Arcane Pentournament and Roar of the Rift rules and prizes. Short descriptions of each of the aspects of the Arcane Pentournament and Roar of the Rift were offered by clicking the "Info" button. The prizes awarded through the are not in order. Initially, players select a house of their choice out of the five options given. Upon choosing a house players would receive a mascot dragon and banner of the chosen house for free without having to trade rings. There were five categories in the Arcane Pentournament Prizes section of which were Omnitier, Blazing Gale, Hidden Bolt, Icy Torrent, Iron Blossom, and Mountain Sun. Each section contains three tiers of prizes with the exception of Omnitier. All tiers in a players chosen house were unlocked automatically and by collecting a set number of prizes on the lower tiers of other houses unlocks higher tiers. In the Roar of the Rift, the categories of the do not require a certain amount of prizes to be unlocked. The categories differ from the Arcane Pentournament with the exception of the Omnitier category which were Pentournal, Faire, Firefly, and Light & Dark. These categories contain prizes that are only available within a certain amount of time and become expired when time runs out. The prizes in the "Pentournal" section were only available to buy from July 6, 2017 to July 20, 2017. The prizes in the "Faire" section were only available to buy from July 20, 2017 to August 3, 2017. The prizes in the "Firefly" section were only available to buy from August 3, 2017 to August 17, 2017. The prizes in the "Light & Dark" section were only available to buy from August 17, 2017 to August 30, 2017. The “Omnitier” category is the universal group of prizes. These prizes do not need to be unlocked and were available to all players at the start of the Events. For more detailed information of each house in the event, please refer to this page. Gallery PrizePavilionInfobox.jpg|Prize Pavilion Infobox with Reset Timer BlazingGalePrizePavilion.png|House of the Blazing Gale Prize Pavilion HiddenBoltStadium.PNG|House of the Hidden Bolt Prize Pavilion IcyTorrentStadium.PNG|House of the Icy Torrent Prize Pavilion IronBlossomStadium.PNG|House of the Iron Blossom Prize Pavilion MountainSunStadium.PNG|House of the Mountain Sun Prize Pavilion BlazingGaleHouseInfoPart1.jpg|House Info Example (Blazing Gale Part 1) BlazingGaleHouseInfoPart2.jpg|House Info Example (Blazing Gale Part 2) BlazingGaleHouseInfoPart3.jpg|House Info Example (Blazing Gale Part 3) PrizesMenuCategoryPart1.jpg|Prizes Menu Category Part 1 PrizesMenuCategoryPart2.jpg|Prizes Menu Category Part 2 NewPrizesUnlockedMessage.jpg|New Prizes Unlocked Message VisitThePrizePavilionTutorialPart1.jpg|Visit the Prize Pavilion Tutorial Part 1 VisitThePrizePavilionTutorialPart2.jpg|Visit the Prize Pavilion Tutorial Part 2 Release History Notes *The was released along with the Fates Dragon, Mirror of the Triptych, Lost Island of Olympus, Monument of the Epics, Blazing Gale Banner, Blazing Gale Dragon, Blazing Gale Pedestal, Pylon of Volcanism, Pylon of Zephyrism, Herald Dragon, Herald Pedestal, Hidden Bolt Banner, Hidden Bolt Dragon, Hidden Bolt Pedestal, Pylon of Dark Rift Remnants, Pylon of Fulmination, Stygian Dragon, Stygian Pedestal, Icy Torrent Banner, Icy Torrent Dragon, Icy Torrent Pedestal, Pylon of Glaciation, Pylon of Aquafication, Squall Dragon, Squall Pedestal, Iron Blossom Banner, Iron Blossom Dragon, Iron Blossom Pedestal, Pylon of Perennial Growth, Pylon of Alluring Alloys, Valor Dragon, Valor Pedestal, Mountain Sun Banner, Mountain Sun Dragon, Mountain Sun Pedestal, Pylon of Thaumaterra, Pylon of Blazing Luminance, Thunderbolt Dragon, Thunderbolt Pedestal, Olympus Reward Habitat, Arcane Arena, Arcane Arcade, Parade Gardens, and the Giveaway Gallery. *The would have a different banner depending on the house you select during the tutorial session of Arcane Pentournament. *After the Arcane Pentournament event ended, the can be accessed by clicking the rings storage meter. Category:Buildings Category:Event Buildings